


Глоток воды

by leoriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Revenge, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Лучше бы Хорхе оставил ее умирать в пустыне.





	Глоток воды

Он дал ей воды.  
Не единожды она жалела, что выпила воду.  
Когда он поднес сладкую влагу к потрескавшимся губам, то показался ей самым милосердным мужчиной на свете. Хагир подумала, что он совсем не такой, как попадавшиеся ей прежде. Хорхе ради нее несколько часов шел через песчаную бурю. Настоящий смельчак – не испугал его ни ветер, ни песок, ни мертвые. Другие люди не назвали бы его милосердным: Хорхе убивал за деньги и был хорош в своем ремесле. Его кулаками можно было раздробить гору, темный взгляд впивался в тебя, как нож. Он был плохим человеком, не жалел об этом, но и не гордился. Смотреть на него было почти так же сладко, как пить воду.  
“Возможно, он хочет продать меня на невольничьем рынке, – подумала Хагир. – Если сердце его черно, я не смогу принести ему зла”.  
Это было ложью. Если бы сердце его было черно, он бы оставил ее умирать в пустыне. 

– Пей.  
Хагир потрясла головой и выплюнула то, что успела взять в рот. В пустыне она поддалась слабости, но пока еще помнила, что представляет собой ее жизнь и изо всех сил цеплялась за остатки этой ясности. Правда ускользала между пальцев юркой песчаной змеей. Ей нельзя было забывать. Нельзя было поддаваться. Нельзя было…  
– Пей, Хагир, – звучание собственного имени ошеломило ее. Она приоткрыла губы и к своему позору действительно сделала глоток. – Твое имя? Руна у тебя на груди.  
Это был старый язык, годившийся только для мертвых; тот, кто нарисовал на ее груди руну, давно кормил жуков.  
– Меня зовут Хорхе, – представился он, не подозревая, что она узнала его имя, как только увидела. – Это язык моих предков. Дед научил меня читать.  
Хорхе врал ей или же дед соврал ему, а тот не стал выспрашивать – дети принимают хвастовство взрослых за чистую монету. Никто не говорил на этом языке, но слова жили дольше, чем люди. Дед Хорхе мог быть мародером, решившим поживиться на древних руинах и ради ценной добычи на свою беду укравшим и чужой язык. Хагир надеялась, что умер тот очень скверно.  
– Он искал сокровища, – подтвердил ее догадку Хорхе.  
– Ты грабишь мертвых? – с презрением сказала Хагир. Презрение давалось ей проще привязанности. Пусть решит, что ей нет до него дела, выкинет туда, где нашел.  
– И живых тоже. Кто попадется. Когда нет хорошей добычи, приходится наниматься охранником.  
Раньше она бы спросила, зачем он ее спас, и это бы заставило его почувствовать себя лучше, чем есть.  
– Я твоя рабыня?  
– Я не из тех бездельников, кто может позволить себе рабынь.  
– Тогда я уйду, когда мы доберемся до города.  
– Нет, – в глазах Хорхе появилось то самое темное, злое, заворожившее в пустыне. – Я хочу знать, что ты там делала.  
Хагир впилась ногтями в ладонь. Боль была ее единственной, самой преданной подругой. Боль делала ее цельной.  
Хорхе дал ей воду: вода была сильнее, чем боль. Память, как вода.  
– Я не помню. 

С тех пор Хорхе больше не пытался ее разговорить: приносил еду, давал поручения, но ни разу не обратился прямо. Он положил на стол синие корнеплоды – Хагир приготовила ужин, повесил старую рубаху на стул – заштопала, поставил в углу метлу – вымела сор. Некоторые вещи она делала без спроса, чтобы себя занять: Хорхе всегда вставал рано, а приходил поздно, усталый и обессилевший. Иногда и вовсе подолгу не приходил.  
Хагир перебрала валявшиеся в беспорядке в углу травы, отложила в сторону то, что не могло никому помочь, сплела целебные и пряные в косы и повесила сушиться, выбросив то, что несло лишь смерть. Хорхе убивал людей и без ядов.  
Она ждала, что он предложит лечь с ним в постель. Хагир не была красива, однако достаточно хороша для одинокого мужчина, давно не видевшего ни жены, ни продажных женщин. Мужчины вроде него грубы и охотней осыпают тебя монетами, чем дарят ласки, угодить им несложно, как и прирезать после соития. Возможно, понадобится несколько ночей, чтобы он утратил бдительность. Ей хватит этого времени, чтобы изжить свою благодарность.  
Она ждала, что он позовет ее в постель, но все случилось само собой – Хагир уложила Хорхе на светлые простыни и стала сдирать с него одежду. Выходило плохо из-за запекшейся крови. На животе Хагир нашла свежий ожог: пытался прижечь рану. Лучше бы он сразу бежал к лекарю.  
Хорхе вернулся после наступления темноты и сначала она приняла его за пьяного, пока он не рухнул на пороге. Словно потратил все свои силы, чтобы добраться сюда. К ней.  
– Деньги, Нариз, спрячь деньги, – простонал Хорхе. Он силился сказать что-то еще, но Хагир в тот момент отдирала последний кусок ткани, присохший к коже, так что он просто заорал от боли и попытался ей помешать. Только ослаб слишком для драки.  
Хагир нажала на точку на шее рядом с его кадыком. Хорхе захрипел и перестал биться, только тяжело дышал. Будет ему уроком.  
Не следовало ему ввязываться в сомнительные дела. Хагир была уверенна, что никто не будет плакать о нем, если сейчас она свернет ему шею. Она еще помнила, как это делается. Это было несложно – до того, как она выпила воду.  
Раны были опасными, могло выйти, что лекарь бы только изувечил его, оставив калекой. Хагир могла много больше – когда действительно хотела. Сейчас она не хотела ничего, но из-за глупой воды, прилившей к горлу, стекающей по щекам, спасла ему жизнь. Хагир ненавидела Хорхе почти так же сильно, как ненавидела воду. 

– Теперь ты меня лечишь, Хагир?  
– Я уйду, когда ты встанешь на ноги.  
Он бы не смог ее остановить, если бы она сейчас ушла.  
– Я и сейчас могу, – хвастливо сказал Хорхе, пытаясь упереться рукой в лежанку, чтобы сесть. – Смотри.  
Прежде он не был болтлив, не стоило давать ему маковую настойку. Боль от заживающих ран порой только идет на пользу, Хагир на свою беду была милостива. И любопытна.  
– Кто на тебя напал?  
– Кто бросил тебя в пустыне?  
– Не мое дело, – согласилась Хагир, – но вчера они приходили, чтобы тебя добить.  
Хорхе потянулся к ножу, спрятанному под подушкой. Хагир убрала его в первую же ночь.  
– Я сказала им искать тебя у Нариз.  
Он вскочил, сделал два шага и рухнул на пол, как подкошенное ветром дерево, пополз туда, где думал, у него припрятан был другой нож. Хагир убрала все оружие, что сумела найти – кроме тех арбалетных стрел, что достались парням, пришедшим навестить раненного.  
– Поначалу они не поверили мне, – продолжила Хагир, услышав имя Нариз, он замер. – Ведь они уже навестили Нариз, и та сдала им твое новое логово. Они принесли подарок – ее голову, я убрала в подпол, чтобы ты сам мог попрощаться с ней, когда очнешься.  
– Нариз жива.  
– Почему тогда не она омывает твои раны? Не плачет у тебя на груди?  
Хорхе долго молчал, прежде чем спросить:  
– Как ты с ними сладила? Рузе не послал бы за мной меньше троих, а потеряв троих, послал бы втрое больше.  
– Твой дом – опасный капкан. Они узнали достаточно, чтобы не приходить сюда никогда. 

Убирая светловолосую голову в подпол, Хагир думала, что делает это из мести за то, что он ее спас. Она восторжествует, глядя на то, как скривится его лицо. Стоило предать мертвую плоть земле: увидев голову, Хорхе разревелся и прижал ее к груди, баюкая.  
Если при жизни Нариз и была красива, то смерть сделала дурными и неприятными ее черты. Вытаращенные глаза, спутанные колтунами волосы – ее били, тащили по полу, снова били, пока рот не перекосило от криков. Нариз превратилась в то чудище, что приходят в поминальную ночь за своими убийцами. Хорхе смотрел в прошлое вместо того, чтобы верить тому, что перед глазами – не прекращая всхлипывать, он погладил чудище по волосам и нежно поцеловал.  
Хагир не выдержала и попыталась отобрать добычу, чем вывела его из себя.  
Она не помнила удара – вдруг стало темно, тихо и больно. Прижав пальцы к виску, Хагир почувствовала горячую влагу и подумала, как славно бы вышло, если бы здесь и сейчас все закончилось.  
От затылка пошли мурашки, когда к ране приложили холод. Хорхе опомнился и развел вокруг нее возню.  
– Закопай, – попросила Хагир. – Закопай ее сам. Ее дух пробыл здесь достаточно долго, это плохой знак.  
Если бы он верил в плохие знаки, то не стал бы целовать мертвую. Он кивнул, признавая ее правоту. Наверное, чувствовал себя виноватым.  
– Пей, – он подал ей воды. – Ты спасла меня.  
Она помогла ему, это было гораздо хуже, чем пить предложенную воду. Спасение нельзя выплюнуть в песок.  
– Спасибо.  
Хорхе посмотрел на нее в недоумении: думал, что она не знает этого слова, а Хагир просто не умела быть благодарной, – и ушел закапывать голову Нариз в песок. Было бы хорошо ускользнуть, пока он занят делом, но головная боль тянула к земле. Вода была сладкой, от нее клонило в сон.  
Хагир легла на пропитавшуюся чужим потом подушку и закрыла глаза. 

Лежать в постели с Хорхе было приятно, как и готовить ему ужин, омывать раны. Прошлое с каждым днем все меньше ее тревожило. Впервые за долгое время по-настоящему захотелось жить.  
За голову Хорхе объявили награду, но Хагир по-прежнему чувствовала себя в безопасности. Даже лучше – приятно владеть мужчиной, который хоть чего-то стоит.  
– О Рузе уже с месяц никто ничего не слышал. Ходят слухи, что братья хотят прибрать к рукам его промысел, да никак не поделят деньги. Все думают, что это я его убил.  
– Ты мог бы забрать его дело, – лениво предложила Хагир. Было редкое безветренное утро, она сидела на окне и представляла, как впитывается в кожу солнечный свет.  
– Рузе по-настоящему боялись, не возьму в толк, как кто-то сумел с ним совладать.  
– Тебя тоже боятся. Больше, чем Рузе. Ты мог бы построить себе новый дом или забрать его замок. Такой пустой и огромный, мы могли бы жить там.  
– Я наемник, не вор.  
– Совладать с бандой не сложнее, чем держать в узде целый караван, идущий сквозь пустыню. Ты справишься превосходно.  
– Я не Рузе.  
– Если его братья и достигнут согласия в чем-то, так это в том, что сделать с твоей головой. Если не хочешь прибрать к рукам его банду, нужно уехать.  
– Я вырос здесь.  
– А я выросла на холмах, мой дед сам срубил и учил нас плотничать, стелить солому на крышу, заговаривать раны. Мы могли бы и сами построить дом, завести детей…  
В груди кольнуло тревогой. Слова перестали складываться ладно, она подавилась вдохом – Хорхе сначала обнял ее, а затем схватил за горло и поднял в воздух.  
– Ты не Нариз.  
– Сжечь, – просипела Хагир. – Мы не сожгли. Нариз. Здесь. Я.  
Ведьма. Мертвая белобрысая ведьма забралась к ней в голову, как в пустой дом. Обычно Хагир была слабой, ярость придала сил. Хорхе не помогла его сила – Хагир была настолько зла, что не только вывернулась, но и отшвырнула его от себя.  
– Я не Нариз. Я не ты, убирайся, – прошипела Хагир, оглядываясь на все, что произошло за проклятый месяц. Она должна была понять, еще раньше должен был догадаться Хорхе, если бы горечь утраты не застилала ему глаза. Глупец.  
Раздался женский смех, совсем рядом, похожий на звяканье серебряных монет в руке. Что ж, тогда и Хагир не будет ее жалеть.  
– Где голова? – спросила она Хорхе. – Голову, говорю, где закопал?  
– Как ты можешь быть Нариз и не Нариз?  
– Моя голова, как пустой кувшин, Нариз же сильно любила тебя. Для мертвой ведьмы.  
Скорее Нариз хотела выпить каждый его вдох, каждую частичку жизни, просто не осознавала этого. Прикрывалась сказками про детей и дом или же выжидала время, чтобы пустить кровь, отведать свежего мяса. У мертвых голод нарастает постепенно, опытная ведьма способна контролировать себя чуть дольше – чувства, тело, плоть и кровь.  
– Нариз помогала людям.  
– Ведьмы помогают, чтобы получить то, что им нужно. Она врачевала твои раны, нашептывала, какую работу взять, какой пока пренебречь.  
– Нариз сказала, если я пойду в пустыню, то найду то, что убьет Рузе.  
Неудивительно, что Нариз забралась к ней в голову – до сих пор Хагир чувствовала, как роятся в голове чужие мысли. Для ведьмы та была сильной, чтобы совладать с такой нужен серебряный ошейник и опытный жрец. Рузе поступил почти правильно, отрезав голову, только лучше было бы сразу ее сжечь.  
– Ты будешь копать.  
Яма, вырытая Хорхе, была настолько глубока, что факел не высвечивал дна, а он все не останавливался, будто закопал тогда свое сердце. Боялся, что голову выроют звери, или собирался столкнуть вниз Хагир, закопав ее заживо. Слишком глубоко, чтобы огонь успел прогореть.  
– Доставай.  
Хорхе поднял вверх лопату. Она не видела его лица в темноте – только светлое пятно, и представила, как он срубает ей шею черенком и кладет рядом с Нариз.  
Он подал ей голову, держа за волосы, не успевшие еще слезть с черепа вместе с плотью. Хагир взяла ее в руку, нежно провела по щекам. Теперь, когда они свели близкое знакомство, это не выглядело противоестественно. Хотя со стороны могло казаться иначе.  
– Не заходи в дом, пока я не позову.  
Она положила голову в металлический таз для белья, надела на нее венок из трав и бросила туда зажженную соломинку. Она бы открыла окно, если бы запах горелой плоти не облегчал головную боль.  
Хагир улыбнулась, глядя на то, как Нариз, ее образ, само воспоминание о ней превратилось в прах. В ту же ночь сгорел дом, где жила ведьма, с ним и половина квартала.  
Прах к праху. 

Мокрые волосы лезли глаза. Она оторвала лоскут от рубахи и завязала их грязно-серой лентой, и потому замешкалась и упала на песок.  
– Вставай, – приказал Хорхе. Раньше он подал бы ей руку – теперь же считал, что она поднимется сама.  
– Я устала, – это не было ложью. Хагир устала – только не от тренировки, а от того, что Хорхе все время ронял ее на песок. Кажется, он не собирался учить ее драться по-своему, хотел лишь потешить свою гордость.  
– Рузе не будут подавать тебе руку. Будем тренироваться, пока не научишься.  
– Ты не хотел убивать его братьев, – попробовала зайти с другой стороны Хагир. – Ты говорил, это глупый план.  
– Его тело нашли на дне колодца возле дома одного из его сыновей. Это самый удачный момент. Не ты ли мне говорила?  
Так говорила Нариз, но они оба предпочли молчать об этом.  
– Ты мог бы нанять тех, кто будет драться за тебя.  
– Чтобы их перекупили? Или чтобы какой-нибудь сопляк обернулся против меня, как только я убью всех, кто стоит на пути? Никто не поверит, что я убил Рузе, если буду брезговать запачкать руки.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о Хорхе – что он не боится запачкать руки. Смерть Нариз ожесточила его или же позволила ему стать тем, кем он всегда хотел быть.  
Хагир поднялась и одним движением сбила его с ног. Он не успел даже прикрыть рот, песок забился ему в рот и ноздри.  
– Вот и славно, – вслух сказала Хагир и пошла к дому, не оглядываясь. – Мы убьем его братьев, если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь. 

Как бы ни был ты хорош, в одиночку тебе не взять крепость. Хорхе не хотел нанимать людей, способных драться за него – что ж, Хагир нашла тех, кто может за него предать. Она заплатила зеленщику, чтобы узнать во сколько будут сжигать тело Рузе, когда закончится поминальная служба, и собираются ли все его братья ночевать под одной крышей. Они собирались – если не почтить его память, то искать тайники и делить сокровища. Рузе награбил за свою жизнь больше, чем мог представить себе честный человек. По крайней мере об этом шептались посудомойки на его кухне.  
Хагир заплатила за то, чтобы никто не разбавлял водой вино на поминках. За то, чтобы даже охранникам поднесли традиционную чарку. За то, чтобы слуга, увидев распахнутое окно на южной террасе, не стал бы его затворять. За время и маршруты обходов охраны – тех, кто сумеет устоять на ногах. За крепкие крюки и веревки. Она платила не скупясь, как платила бы Нариз. Ведь именно ее золото вместе с книгами Хагир ночью достала из расположенного возле пепелища тайника. Если Хорхе догадывался, то не подавал вида.  
– Будешь молиться перед делом? Я зашел в храм и принес жертву богам.  
– Я не верую, – сказала Хагир, закрепляя оружие под одеждой. Ей больше нравилось идти налегке, но Хорхе был непреклонен.  
– Тебе нужен меч.  
Она нахмурилась – он ни разу не говорил о мече. Зачем, если она не удержит его в руках? Мечи здесь ковали большими и тяжелыми – для мужчин, не для женщин.  
– Заберу у охранника, если понадобится.  
– Ржавую железяку?  
Хорхе долго рылся в своих вещах, пока не подал ей завернутый в тряпицу предмет.  
– Бери, это подарок. Мне подарил дед, тебе подойдет.  
Это был не меч, а сабля. Хагир замахнулась и резко рассекла воздух, от того, как легко вышло, засвистело в ушах. Сабля была скована под ее руку.  
– Нравится, – довольно заключил Хорхе.  
Хагир кивнула, и они тронулись в путь. 

Надрывно причитали плакальщики, веревки и крючья, которые она втыкала в землю, поднимаясь по холму, раскачивались в такт. Здесь верили в посмертие. Чем горше по тебе плакали, тем короче становился твой путь к небесам. Тем сложнее было вернуться домой мстительным призраком, чтобы пить счастье и силу у своих близких – неудивительно, что никто не настаивал на гробнице, тело сразу, как нашли, предали огню.  
Хагир не осуждала их, и все же странно было звать чужих, чтобы они по тебе плакали.  
Даже Хорхе пробрало – он не сказал ни слова, пока они поднимались. Только подал руку, втаскивая ее в распахнутое окно.  
– Повезло, – сказал Хорхе.  
– Повезло, но лучше не терять время зря.  
– Я пойду к спальням, ты проверишь библиотеку и залы для совещаний. Если встретишь кого-то – кричи.  
– Чтобы на подмогу сбежался весь дом? – Хагир изогнула в недоумении бровь.  
– Если встретишь одного из братьев, он тебя прикончит.  
Рузе тоже думал, что легко ее прикончит, а оказался на дне колодца. Хагир улыбнулась про себя, вспомнив, как долго он падал.  
– Буду ждать, пока ты спасешь меня, герой.  
Хорхе подошел к ней и подвязал платком ее волосы, чтобы они не падали на глаза. Если бы перед ним стояла Нариз, он бы поцеловал ее. Хагир видела, как он потянулся к ней, но в последний момент передумал. Она не была Нариз, поэтому сжала на прощание его ладонь и свернула в левое крыло.  
Поначалу ей везло. Или везло тем, кто ей не встречался.  
В коридорах было тихо и сумеречно, из трех два факела оказывались потухшими. Хагир предпочла бы идти в полной темноте, хотя за те деньги, что она заплатила – два факела из трех было вполне достаточно. Она прошла мимо нескольких спящих солдат и нескольких бандитов, одетых попроще. Все они спали крепкий навеянным вином сном.  
Братья Рузе не были похожи, да и, возможно, не были родней по крови, но все равно встретившийся на пути мальчишка лыбился в точности как его брат.  
Откуда-то издалека доносились крики, лязг металла – Хорхе, похоже, тоже нашел себе компанию, – заглушившие завывания плакальщиков.  
– Мне нравятся рыжие, – сказал младший Рузе. – Я заплачу тебе лучше, чем твой хахаль, если разделишь мою постель.  
В темноте он не увидел оружия – хотя приметил выбившуюся из-под платка ржавую прядь, – и решил, что она шлюха, приходившая к одному из солдат.  
– Мой муж не разрешает мне глядеть на других мужчин, молодой господин.  
– Отчего же ты не носишь его кольца? – он схватил ее за руку, вытаскивая на свет, чтобы получше разглядеть, прижал к стене.  
Сердце застучало в горле громче, чем трещал над головой факел. Он начал поднимать ее плащ, собираясь даже не раздевать полностью, а нагнуть и отыметь ее прямо тут.  
Хагир не хотела его убивать – в нем была похоть, но не было той жестокости, жажды крови, что жила в его старшем брате. Он заорал, заглушая треск факела, звуки борьбы в другом крыле, даже завывания плакальщиков, когда она отрубила ему правую руку.  
Заорал и схватился за нож, едва не выбив ей в отместку глаз. В конце коридора послышался топот, бряцанье металла. Не все охранники спали сегодня или это были те, кого он привел с собой. Те, кто оплакивал его брата.  
Он снова бросился на нее – теперь на щеках осталось два одинаковых пореза. Он был правшой, но его учили драться двумя.  
Шаги стали ближе. Рузе-младший разрезал на ней плащ, подарив ей еще один шрам.  
Хорхе расправился бы с ним одним ударом, Хагир лишь с трудом отбивала его атаки. Ей не нравилось убивать, не нравился запах крови. Ей хотелось убраться подальше. Спрятаться, сжаться в комок.  
Мальчишка чувствовал ее страх. Для него это было, как вино – не так уж далеко он пошел от своего братца.  
Хлынула кровь, когда Хагир перерезала ему горло, горевший над ними факел зачадил и погас. В темноте лязг металла, перешептывания стали слышны отчетливей. Кто-то чиркал огнивом, пытаясь запалить свой факел, только он никак не загорался.  
Они не были угрозой, скорее досадной помехой – неловкие, нелепые в своих доспехах, разомлевшие от вина.  
Легкая добыча. 

– Хагир.  
Это не было ее настоящее имя. Руна, что клеймом выжгли у нее на груди.  
– Хагир, – в отличие от тех, других, этот был ловким. – Я не для того сюда лез, чтобы ты перерезала всю мою банду.  
– Хорхе? – она отказалась от собственного, но помнила его имя. Хорхе звал ее Хагир, потому что прочитал руну в пустыне. Потому что дал ей воды. Потому что она сожгла голову женщину, которую он любил.  
Хорхе обещал защищать ее, Хорхе спас ей жизнь. Поднять на него руку было кощунственно, Хагир выпустила саблю из рук.  
– Ты сама говорила, что твоя голова, как пустой кувшин. Я должен был подумать прежде, чем тащить тебя сюда. Должен был нанять лихих ребят, а не надеяться на удачу. Но мы победили, слышишь, Хагир. Теперь все, чем владели Рузе – наше. Весь город наш.  
Хагир оглянулась по сторонам – они стояли посредине большого зала, высокий головорез склонил перед Хорхе колени и поцеловал его кольцо. Следом за ним склонились и остальные – их было много, но никто не решался поднимать на Хагир взгляд, словно она пугала их больше, чем Хорхе.  
И они склонились перед ней, а не перед ним. Только Хорхе к счастью тогда этого не понял.  
Страшно хотелось пить. Она попросила, и слуга принес воду.  
Хагир хотела возразить, что вместо воды ей поднесли вино, пока не подняла стакан на свет. Вода была прозрачной, это руки были по локоть в крови.  
Нариз не солгала: Хорхе нашел в пустыне именно то, что искал. 

Вода в бадье была теплой, она облокотилась о бортик и прищурила от удовольствия глаза. Рузе действительно владел городом, раз мог позволить в своем доме так неосмотрительно тратить воду.  
Хорхе говорил, что под особняком есть пещеры и подземное озеро. Они думали пробраться по реке, но не смогли найти карт и знающих людей. Можно было поискать его завтра. Или через неделю. Хотелось провести в бадье целую вечность или пока вода не остынет.  
Очнулась Хагир от того, вода лилась ей на голову. Она расслабилась настолько, что не услышала чужих шагов.  
Не вставая из бадьи, Хагир схватила нападавшего за шею.  
– Не сердитесь, госпожа, – тихо пропищала служанка. Хагир помедлила и отпустила ее от себя – на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Принесла теплой воды.  
Вода действительно была теплой. Служанка словно сама нырнула в бадью: белое платье липло к телу, капли воды стекали по щекам, глаза у нее были бирюзовыми, как подземный источник. И светились изнутри. Глаза у всех, кого встречала на этих землях Хагир, были темны, как беззвездная ночь.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Азиль.  
– Подойди, Азиль.  
Азиль дрожала от страха, но подошла – так же решительно, как вылила на нее воду. Хагир положила руку ей на затылок и поцеловала.  
Хорхе не нужны были поцелуи, и Хагир делала вид, что ей тоже нет до них дела. Азиль целовалась умело для обычной служанки. Скорее так учат целовать любимых наложниц, которых берегут, как сокровище.  
– Не воткнешь мне в спину свой нож?  
– Я бы никогда не причинила вам вреда, госпожа, – Азиль попятилась, проклиная, наверное, себя за то, что заперла дверь.  
– Значит, ты несла его на кухню? – Хагир вылезла из бадьи, вода хлынула на пол. – Это не кухонный нож.  
– Нет у меня никакого ножа, пощадите, госпожа.  
Она неумело пыталась спрятаться нож в складках мокрого платья. Хорхе отрезал бы ей голову и повесил ее на воротах. Хагир смотрела на шрам от плети у нее на плече.  
– Он был нежен с тобой, твой господин?  
– Он не щадил ни себя, ни других ради того, во что верил.  
– Ты обрадовалась, когда его нашли на дне колодца?  
Азиль бросилась на нее, поскользнулась и рухнула на пол, неловко перенеся вес на одну ногу. Хрустнула кость.  
– Больно?  
Падая, она закричала, но сейчас сидела неподвижно и тихо.  
Когда Хагир положила руку ей на лодыжку, Азиль дернулась и тут же затихла. Поняла, что далеко не убежит. Не обязательно было отрубать ей голову – достаточно было выбросить на улицу.  
Но даже когда ее нога еще не была сломана, она ведь не думала всерьез, что сможет ее убить? Не после того, как Хагир по локоть в крови прошла по коридорам замка.  
– Почему ты не пошла к Хорхе? Ведь это он убил твоего Господина.  
Азиль засмеялась.  
– Даже кухарке известно, что когда они были соратниками, Хорхе лишь дважды смог его одолеть, да и то только потому, Рузе был ранен. Рузе научил его драться.  
Этого Хагир не знала, но все равно не верила, что Хорхе настолько плох. Хорхе спас ее.  
– Ученик превзошел учителя?  
– Рузе был чудовищем. И потому он дрался, как проклятый. Ты дерешься, как он, – она помедлила и добавила, нехотя: – Я хотела умереть быстро.  
– Не думаю, что Хорхе приказал перевешать всех служанок и кухарок, – возразила Хагир. – Тебе нечего бояться. Я не стану ничего говорить о нападении, будешь сидеть и перебирать крупы в чулане, пока не поправишься.  
Ей не хотелось убивать Азиль. Не за глупость же в конце-то концов.  
– Хорхе узнает меня, когда увидит, и он никогда не помнит хорошего.  
В этом Азиль была права: Хорхе был из тех, кто запоминает обиду и носит ее за пазухой, пока она не отравит ядом ему сердце. Хагир обид не помнила – забывала одинаково быстро и хорошее, и плохое.  
Азиль смотрела на нее, как раненая косуля – длинные пушистые ресницы только усиливали сходство. Хагир взяла нож, Азиль крепко зажмурила глаза. Тогда Хагир наклонилась и срезала кусок с подола ее платья, скомкала его и положила под больную ногу.  
– Будет больно, – Азиль кивнула, не открывая глаз, оскалила белые зубы. Хагир отрезала еще кусок платья и засунула ей в рот, чтобы она не откусила себе язык. Глупая газель. Было бы неправильно, если бы что-то настолько красивое осталось сломанным.  
Хагир погладила ее по ноге, поцеловала в коленку, а потом резко, без предупреждения дернула ногу на себя. Иногда нужно причинить много боли, чтобы исправить. 

Хорхе предложил ей вина. Сейчас он сидел в огромной, оббитом красном бархате кресле, закинув ноги на маленький столик. В одежде его прибавилось лоска, на пальцах – колец, сапоги теперь были не серыми от пыли и песка, а до блеска начищены.  
Он нравился ей гораздо больше, когда небритый и грязный сидел в своей лачуге.  
– Слуги жаловались мне, что ты ухлестываешь за служанками, – он посмотрел на нее, ожидая, что она подхватит его шутку. – Одну ты так отжарила, что бедняжка до сих пор не может встать на ноги.  
– Пока тебя волнуют служанки, твой старый приятель Грант планирует, как снять тебя скальп. И рассказывает служанкам, что ту, кто лучше всех отсосет, он сделает своей королевой.  
– Пьяные бредни.  
– Возможно. Но он подговорил приятель навестить ночью твою спальню. Не думаю, что он придет туда с вином и прекрасными наложницами.  
Брошенный кубок со свистом пролетел над ее головой, ударившись о каменный пол. Хагир чудом успела пригнуть голову.  
– Да никому из этих трусов смелости не хватит со мной тягаться.  
– Никто из них раньше не верил, что Рузе можно убить. Не лучше ли быть осторожней?  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – не выдержал Хорхе, забыв, что сам ее сюда позвал.  
– Возьми пару охранников – из тех, кто не помнит тебя по тем временам, когда вы все были в одной банде, и не отпускай их от себя.  
– Ты до сих пор не назвала своей доли в добыче. Парни болтают всякое – что ты взяла свое свежей кровью или горой черепов тех, кого убила. Нехорошо это.  
Если его удивило, что она узнала об их общем с Рузе прошлом, то не выдал себя. Наверное, и не было в том тайны.  
– Я не хочу золота.  
– Камни? Ткани? Книги? У Рузе сокровищница ломится от барахла. Выбери сегодня что-нибудь и убедись, что все видели то, что ты взяла. Может, хоть это заткнет их глотки, – вздохнул Хорхе и пожаловался ей, понизив голос: – Они сплетничают, как прачки.  
– Я хочу служанку. Ту, что сломала ногу, когда наливала мне ванную, и спит сейчас в моей постели.  
– Зачем тебе калечная? Я попрошу старика послать кого-нибудь в помощь.  
Хагир набрала воздуха в грудь и повторила:  
– Я хочу ту служанку.  
– Неужели она настолько же усердна в постели, насколько неловка за работой?  
– Тому, кто тронет ее, сломаю обе ноги.

Заклинания из записей Нариз вызывали желание и страсть у тех, кто холоден, любовь у тех, кто бессердечен, жалость у тех, кто скуп. И все же как бы Хагир не искала, там не было слов, которые могли бы пробудить в другом человеке беспричинную нежность. Может быть, Нариз считала подобные слова слишком бесполезными, чтобы тратить на них бумагу, а может, и не было вовсе у заклинателей таких слов.  
Хагир каждое утро видела, как разметались по подушкам чужие темные волосы, как мелко подрагивают во сне пальцы, как у бегущей по крышам кошки, и от этого болезненно щемило в груди. Это не было влюбленностью – или было, но прежде всего здесь было что-то другое. Ей казалось, что из тела выбрали кости, сняли заживо кожу, оставив ее сушиться на солнце, а вместо крови заполнили вены маковой настойкой.  
Было дурманно и сладко. Хагир не удержалась и провела пальцем по голому плечу. Азиль открыла глаза и чувство сразу ушло.  
– Нога больше не болит, – Азиль резко вскочила с постели, встала на обе ноги. Согнула, потянула, подняла вверх сломанную ногу и вытаращила глаза: – Разве так бывает?  
– Будешь скакать по комнате, еще что-нибудь себе сломаешь, – недовольно пробурчала Хагир.  
– В детстве я упала с крыши и провалялась в постели месяц.  
– Если не терпится вернуться к уборке и глажке – я тебя не держу.  
– Даже когда у Рузе жила ведьма, она не умела лечить так быстро.  
А вот этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вылезти из постели.  
– Твоя нога пострадала меньше, чем ты пыталась изобразить, – Хагир встала и надела расшитый халат поверх ночной рубашки. – Как звали ведьму?  
За эти дни Азиль поделилась с ней множеством уморительных или жутких историй, приключившихся с ней, Рузе или Хорхе, но о ведьме не заговорила ни разу.  
– Нужно мне помнить имя какой-то выжившей из ума старухи.  
– Имя, – Хагир знала, что насколько бы чудовищна ни была ведьма, сама она была еще хуже.  
Азиль произнесла его тихонько, одними губами:  
– Зираш. Если хочешь знать о ней что-то еще – спроси Хорхе.  
– Спрошу Хорхе, – согласилась Хагир и взяла со стола гроздь винограда. Это был хороший год для винограда – весной дожди были обильны, реки разлились, вода оставалась в каналах до поздней осени. Некоторые умельцы сумели собрать по два урожая.  
Когда Азиль заговорила, она не успела доесть и половину грозди.  
– Жил у нас один богатый и уважаемый торговец, ходил почти без охраны. Рузе не давала покоя мысль, что он должен завладеть его деньгами: либо работать на него, либо ограбить. Тогда он был еще слишком горд, чтобы подходить первым, но решил поступиться принципами. Хорхе шутил, что он вьется вокруг торговца хуже, чем влюбленная девка. Торговец согласился нанять Рузе, если вся его банда сумеет совладать с одним его охранником. Тогда в банде было двадцать головорезов. И всех их охранник купца уложил на песок, никто не смог даже его оцарапать. Купец засмеялся, похлопал его по плечу и удвоил жалование. Рузе был в ярости.  
– У охранника были татуировки на руках и спине?  
– Возможно, и были, но от чар ведьмы они не смогли его защитить. Рузе не просто убил купца, а забрал его дом, все, чем он владел, и никто не посмел сказать слова против. С тех пор он безоговорочно слушался ведьму, какими бы дикими не были ее указания.  
– Она умерла?  
– Она исчезла, когда Рузе рассорился с Хорхе. Ведьма предсказала, что Хорхе займет его место. Думаю, он сам и прирезал ее после таких-то слов.  
– Боишься ее?  
– Мертвой старухи?  
Возможно, стоило ее бояться. В конце концов они жили в доме мертвого купца. 

Десерт принесли на большом золотом блюде. Слуга сказал, что это подарок от Хорхе. Азиль сорвала одну жемчужную виноградинку с лежащей сбоку грозди, и положила себе в рот.  
Когда Хагир сняла крышку с блюда, она уже облизывала губы, но разглядев десерт, зажав рот, побежала к окну. Видны была только копна волос, содрогающиеся от рвотных спазмов плечи.  
Хагир помнила пояса, посохи, троны, целые крепости из человеческих черепов. Головы отрубали на плахе, надевали на колья, вешали на воротах или давали играть детям, чтобы они выросли свирепыми воинами. Никто прежде не приносил ей их на золотом блюде, положив поверху виноградную гроздь.  
– Вижу, ты успела оценить мой подарок, – Хорхе зашел в комнату, видно, услышав, что она уронила поднос.  
– Ты напугал мою служанку, – отчитала его Хагир. Азиль все еще стояла у окна, свесив вниз голову. – Разве не лучше делать столь щедрый подарок наедине?  
– Ты избегаешь моих покоев.  
– У тебя кровь, – солгала Хагир и утерла невидимую глазу кровь платком.  
– Не моя, – пожал плечами Хорхе. – И не твоя. Ты предупреждала меня насчет Гранта, я должен был послушать.  
Только не голова Гранта покоилась на том блюде. Хагир видела этого человека раньше, но он не был кем-то из банды или кем-то из его врагов.  
– Такие разговоры не для чужих ушей, – громко сказала Хагир. Азиль испарилась, Хорхе не стал смотреть ей в след. – Зачем ты послал мне его голову?  
– Когда мы поймали его, он не был разговорчив.  
Хагир посмотрела на голову мертвеца. От жары она распухла вдвое, белки налились кровью. Во рту вместо языка лежали красные виноградины.  
– Он шпионил за тобой?  
– Пытался отнять то, что я с таким трудом построил.  
– Тогда тебе лучше прибить его голову там, где висели головы Рузе.  
– Он был королевским герольдом. Рузе платил ему мзду за то, чтобы он закрывал глаза на его бесчинства.  
– Ты мог заплатить ему, – пожала плечами Хагир. Она заплатила ему тогда, когда искала пути проникнуть незаметно в особняк, заплатила и тут же забыла его лицо. А герольд не забыл, решил, что с нового господина можно стребовать больше. Что тот будет чувствовать себя обязанным.  
– Он не проявил ко мне уважения.  
– И достойно ответил за дерзость. Чего ты хочешь от меня, Хорхе?  
– Заставь его заговорить.  
Хагир смеялась, пока от смеха не свело живот. Пока Хорхе не посмотрел на нее так, что она проглотила свой смех.  
– Мертвые безмолвны, – наконец произнесла вслух Хагир.  
– Нариз говорила, – возразил Хорхе. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала с ним то, что ты сделала с Нариз.  
Улыбка истаяла у нее на губах.  
– Нариз была ведьмой.  
– Ты забрала ее книги. Ее вещи.  
Глупо было думать, что он не стал проверять тайники.  
– Этого мало для того, чтобы стать ведьмой. Я могу хорошенько прожарить его голову в печи и съесть, но все равно ничего не узнаю.  
– И что ты предлагаешь теперь мне делать? – в ярости закричал Хорхе. – После того, как ты все испортила?  
– Расспрашивать живых, а не мертв…  
Она захрипела, когда он за горло поднял ее над полом, а потом раскачалась и пнула его в живот. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он ослабил хватку, хотя для верности она еще и стукнула его подносом. Била, пока он не отключился.  
У Хорхе была большая банда, и никто не пытался ее остановить, когда она несла его, перекинув через плечо. Никто не решился спросить, что произошло. Они молчали так же, как молчал мертвый, чью голову Хагир сожгла в печи.  
Прежде, чем вернуться к себе, она оставила записку:  
“Для ведьмовских дел ищи ведьму. Я не смогу тебе помочь”

– Хорхе убьет тебя. Отрежет тебе голову и запечет ее на блюде. Вырежет глаза. Нам нужно бежать сейчас же.  
– Однажды я уйду, – согласилась Хагир, – но пока этот час не настал.  
– Ты не знаешь его. Он никогда не простит тебя.  
– Проспавшись, он поймет, что моя смерть ничему его не принесет. Или ты боишься, что в отместку он засунет виноградину в твой очаровательный ротик?  
– Я не хочу умирать, – Азиль лежала у нее на груди, Хагир перебирала ее волосы между пальцев.  
– Ты пришла сюда, потому что надеялась на быструю смерть. Больше не ищешь смерти? Лучше расскажи, за что Рузе платил тому герольду. Король слишком далеко от этих земель, чтобы со светских сплетен был толк.  
– Я ничего не знаю.  
– Ты хочешь жить, – напомнила Хагир, накрутив на палец одну прядь. – Лучше рассказать обо всем мне, чем говорить с Хорхе?  
Азиль вздохнула и выплюнула свою историю, как виноградные косточки:  
– Великая пустыня огромна, владения Короля еще больше, ни один правитель не мог бы охватить их все. Поэтому он посылает герольдов, чтобы они шпионили для него, несли его волю.  
– За три сотни монет твой герольд растрепал мне все секреты Рузе. Да он мать свою готов был продать, предложи я больше, он годами покрывал Рузе и его банду. Чего стоят его слова после этого?  
– Дезмонд был алчным ублюдком, и тем не менее, оставался королевским бастардом.  
– Он хвастался королевской кровью, чтобы затащить тебя в постель.  
– Его не привлекали женщины. Герольдом может стать только тот, в ком есть хоть капля королевской крови, даже смешанной с кучей навоза. Хорхе не следовало его убивать.  
– Или следовало убить его тихо, отведя подозрение от себя, – вздохнула Хагир. – Он будет в бешенстве, когда узнает.  
– Как и Король.  
– Никто не будет пересекать пустыню ради герольда. Он скорее пошлет к Хорхе наемных убийц.  
– Знаешь, чем больше всего гордился Рузе? Что его ребят выбрали королевскими наемными убийцами. Он надеялся, что через полгода его дом назовут замком, а самому ему пожалуют титул. 

– Для той, кто не говорит с мертвыми, ты узнала слишком быстро и слишком много, – когда она зашла, Хорхе лежал в комнате с задернутыми шторами. Должно быть, головная боль была чудовищной.  
– Люди говорят, когда им за это платят, – сказала Хагир. – Не когда ты отрезаешь им язык.  
– Все, что мы знаем о Короле – пустой треп. Ты правда веришь, что сотни лет назад кто-то мог перейти Великую пустыню ради дыры вроде этой?  
– Это твоя земля, тебе лучше знать.  
– Никто в здравом уме бы не пожаловал Рузе титула. Этих королевских убийц он придумал, чтобы держать парней в узде. Чтобы они чувствовали себя особенными. Никто из тех, кого я спрашивал, ничего не знал.  
– Ты перебил самых верных его людей, – напомнила Хагир. – Грант явно был в курсе.  
– И ты сказала мне в первую очередь избавиться от Гранта!  
– Сколько отсюда до ближайшего города?  
– Девять дней пути, четырнадцать, если попадешь в песчаную бурю.  
– Чтобы собрать и снарядить армию нужен месяц, это дает нам полтора при благоприятном исходе. Я прикажу начать укреплять стену и вербовать людей.  
– Хочешь истратить все мои деньги на защиту от армии, которая никогда не придет?  
Они всегда приходили. Даже если бы Хагир ушла, они бы пришли и вырезали всех, кого нашли. В пустыне не захватывали города, чтобы обложить их налогом – их вычищали, как золото из шкатулки, пока прах не смешивался с песком.  
– Если по исходу двух месяцев труд твой будет напрасен – выкини меня в пустыню. 

Первыми забывались названия: имена вещей, имена людей, имена мест.  
Иногда Хагир перебирала их в памяти, как бусины. Вот человек, что был тебе близок, вот место, которое ты любила, вот то, что раньше было твоим сокровищем, а теперь не значит для тебя ничего, потому что следом за названиями исчезали эмоции. Чем дороже был человек, чем больше оно приносило радости, тем быстрее исчезало. Оставалось пустое – случайные люди, безрадостные, мертвые пейзажи и бесполезные вещи.  
Хагир помнила, как называлась ложечка, которой в первый летний месяц главный жрец черпал кровь жертвенного барана, но не помнила откуда пришло знание. Где и когда это было, кто был тот жрец и кому приносили жертвы?  
Хотя кое-что оставалось: например, как укреплять, защищать и осаждать крепости. Как люди льют сверху раскаленную смолу, пускают стрелы, тычут в друг друга железом, сталью, огнем. Хагир не помнила все способы, которыми люди убивали друг друга, но когда момент наступал, она делала то, что должно, и делала лучше всех, кого знала.  
Два месяца – малый срок, чтобы укрепить крепость, однако достаточный, если вместо крепости попробовать спасти город. Предки Хорхе были упрямыми и жестокими – иные бы не смогли пересечь пустыню, однако и отдавать свое сокровище они не собирались задешево. Хагир понадобилось потратить не мало монет, чтобы найти древние карты, но они того стоили. Это был очень старый город, построенный на руинах чего-то более древнего. Того, что пряталось в пещерах под водой и спало, убаюканное ветром и песком, но об этом с ней отказались говорить даже мертвые из книг Нариз.  
Тайны настолько захватили ее, что она упустила то, что было у нее прямо перед носом.  
Хагир заметила, что Азиль ждет дитя, только когда услышала биение двух сердец там, где прежде было одно. Беременность сделала наложницу еще краше, глаза ее сияли ярче звезд, а увеличившийся живот поначалу казался следствием обильной пищи.  
Когда она поняла, было уже поздно. Слишком поздно, чтобы выслать ее из готовящегося к осаде города, хотя Азиль так не считала.  
– Никто не верит в осаду, – как-то вечером заявила Азиль. – Я могла бы просто переехать в нижний город. Сошлись на то, что тебе надоела моя леность и болтовня.  
– Я, может, и была слепа несколько месяцев, но женщины в нижнем городе болтливы, наблюдательны и злопамятны. Тебе не дадут там жизни. Почему ты не легла в постель к какому-нибудь головорезу из банды, когда еще был шанс?  
– Мы могли бы уехать из города. Тут слишком опасно.  
– Ты сказала, что не веришь в осаду, – фыркнула Хагир. – Теперь же ты предлагаешь мне сбежать.  
– Я пыталась cказать тебе.  
– Когда? В тот вечер, когда приставила к моему горлу нож? Или когда легла в мою постель?  
– Ты все портишь.  
– Тогда найди того, кто делает правильно, – пожала плечами Хагир, разговор начал ее утомлять. – Ну же, не думаю, что так трудно посчитать, кто приходится ребенку отцом и убедить его взять к себе. Ты молода, здорова, хороша. Можешь вести хозяйство, родить еще нескольких детей.  
– Я не могу, – вздохнула Азиль. – Пойти куда-то еще. Поэтому я не выхожу из комнаты днем, чтобы никто не прознал.  
Азиль действительно не выходила из комнаты днем и носила просторные балахоны, но Хагир не придавала этому значения. Кто разбирается в местных обычаях и моде.  
– Ты переоцениваешь мужчин, – засмеялась Хагир. – Если хочешь, можешь даже убедить Хорхе, что ребенок от него. Девки носятся за ним табуном, вряд ли, он ведет им счет и запоминает лица.  
– Он запомнил бы меня.  
– Ты боишься того, чего нет. Хорхе – не чудовище, что вот-вот откусит тебе голову. Вряд ли он вообще помнит твое имя.  
– Ты видишь хорошее там, где его нет.  
– Хорхе плохой человек. Плохой и жестокий, однако жестокость его порождает обычно необходимость. Ему без надобности держать зло на служанку.  
– Когда он ударил тебя? Какая была необходимость тогда, расскажи?  
То, что было между ней и Хорхе, было между ней и Хорхе. Хагир быстро учила языки, но в этом она все еще не нашла слова, способного выразить. Как назвать человека, который дал тебе воды, когда ты умирала в пустыне?  
– Я знаю, что твой ребенок – не от меня. Остальное знать мне без надобности. Я не пойду с тобой, если решишь бежать, но и гнать тоже не буду.  
Азиль замолчала надолго, а потом наконец спросила.  
– Ты защитишь меня, если останусь?  
Хагир подумала о рабочих, укрепляющих стены, о воинах, что она наняла деньгами Нариз, о глине и воде.  
– Город выстоит, – пообещала Хагир. – Никто не причинит тебе зла. 

Она привыкла к тому, что никто из банды не решался поднять на нее взгляд или заговорить за обедом. Тем больше было ее удивление, когда за завтраком к ней подсел старик:  
– Тебе лучше сразу после завтрака отправиться на стены, госпожа.  
– Я благодарна тебе за беспокойство, старик, но стены денно и нощно укрепляют и без моего надзора.  
– Не мешкай, – повторил старик. – Возьми то, что дорого. И не возвращайся, пока глина не застынет, пока они не положат новый слой и тот не станет твердым, как камень. Может быть, тебе лучше не возвращаться и тогда.  
Должно быть, время повредило его разум, оттого он совсем ее не боялся. Хагир хотела спросить что-то еще, но тот исчез незаметно, как и появился.  
Стены она осматривала вчера, глупо было тратить время в пустую, только потому, что к ней пристал сумасшедший старик. Или же старик ей вовсе почудился от усталости и напряженной работы.  
Хагир пошла в библиотеку и разложила на полу карты. Рядом было несколько городов, но судя по летописям король завоевал первым тот, что на юге. Значит, их память короче, они служат, не зная, сколько крови на их присяге.  
Дверь библиотеки с грохотом распахнулась, Хагир не обратила на это внимания. Хорхе владел замком точно так же, как владел всем городом, он мог ходить там, где хотел. Она не стала поднимать голову, знала, что это он, по звуку шагов.  
– Смотри, что ты наделала, – Хорхе что-то ей под ноги.  
Хагир не была брезглива, но в первое мгновение отпрянула. Ей показалось, что там что-то живое.  
Это была огромная черная степная птица и серый, изодранный в клочья свиток. Была до того, как Хорхе свернул ей шею. Хагир видела много смертей, но эта вдруг поразила ее настолько, что слезы подступили к горлу, словно это не Азиль, а она сама носила ребенка. Словно птица была настолько прекрасна, что Хагир запомнила когда-то ее имя и забыла.  
– Бахрей идет на нас с несколько тысячной армией.  
– Ему не взять город.  
– Его бойцы лучшие на всем Юге. Если город выстоит, то только чудом.  
– Ты боишься? – удивилась Хагир. В голосе Хорхе не было страха, но все же она не могла уяснить, чего именно он от нее хочет.  
– Скажи, у тебя припасен какой-то хитрый трюк?  
– Они не возьмут города и отступят, либо же подохнут под его стенами. У нас припасены стрелы, смола, огонь и железо. Этого будет достаточно, но если хочешь, мы можем принести жертву твоему богу.  
– Я больше не верю богам. Бахрей обещал столько же монет, сколько мечей в его армии, тому, кто выдаст меня ему. Говорит, что не хочет крови. Сукин сын.  
Если он боялся за свою жизнь, то боялся напрасно.  
– А еще он обещал лишить жизни каждого, кого он назовет твоим сообщником, каждого, кто помогал и служил тебе? – спросила Хагир. – Люди вроде Бахрея хотят только крови. Он сравняет город с песком, король не захочет меньшего.  
– Обещай, – Хорхе был, как дитя, которое она все пыталась и никак не могла утешить, – что ты знаешь какой-то трюк.  
– Магия? – догадавшись, Хагир засмеялась. – Ты все еще хочешь от меня ярмарочных чудес, армии мертвых? Знаешь что, мертвые не укрепляют стены глиной, мертвые не защищают города, не поднимают оружия, им нет дела до живых. Тот, кто думает иначе – глупец. 

Глупа и наивна была она сама, решив, что этот разговор вскоре забудется. Возможно, старик был прав и ей нужно было ждать, пока глина не застынет, а лучше еще дольше. Исчезнуть из виду до начала осады.  
Хорхе бы не решился, если бы она не высмеяла его затею. Она переоценила, насколько велик был его страх, когда они сжигали и закапывали в землю голову его возлюбленной. Страх забывается куда быстрее обиды или перед куда большим страхом за свою жизнь.  
Хорхе боялся предательства, но не знал с какой стороны ждать удара. Он спал с кинжалом, делал так с того дня, как они захватили замок и перебили Рузе. Он никому не доверял, но Хагир не помнила времени, когда это было иначе. Ему хотелось чуда.  
Хорхе искал ведьму, и когда армия Бахрея была в двух днях пути от города, нашел.  
– Смотри, кого я привел, – поприветствовал ее Хорхе. – Ее имя Зираш.  
Ее имя было Зираш. И глядя в ее глаза, Хагир подумала, что она видела тысячи весен, видела, как то, что живет под городом, резвилось на поверхности. Может быть, она была среди тех, кто похоронил это под песком, окутал заклинаниями, спрятал ото всех. Зираш не была старой, она была древней, как руины.  
Находиться рядом с ней было, как дышать затхлым воздухом. Как пытаться вспомнить – совершенно невыносимо.  
Казалось, воздух вокруг нее шевелился тысячей невидимых насекомых.  
– Ей здесь не место, – прошипела Хагир и достала кинжал, готовясь вырезать ей сердце.  
– Я была здесь до тебя, – сказала ведьма. – И останусь после. Может, это тебе здесь не место, Хагир?  
Собственное имя прозвучало, как удар кнутом, глухое темное предчувствие.  
– Разве от ведьмы может идти что-то хорошее? – теперь она разговаривала только с Хорхе, так проще было дышать, не давать волю гневу. – Мы справимся без нее.  
– Зираш отвела глаза армии Бахрея и теперь вместо двух дней они будут блуждать по пустыне несколько недель, пока не умрут от жажды.  
Хагир кивнула и прищурилась. Если ведьма умела отводить глаза, не нужно было смотреть в них. Хагир перевела взгляд на ее руки – и они разгладились, перестав напоминать годовые кольца со вздутыми венами. Это были руки женщины, не отягощенной тяжелым трудом. Она была старой, но больше не была древней.  
– Зираш закляла оружие моих воинов, чтобы больше они не знали промахов.  
Чтобы бить без промаха не нужны заклинания, раньше Хорхе это знал. Странно было видеть, с каким детским восторгом он смотрит сейчас на ведьму. Словно открыл давно и безнадежно утерянное.  
– Как твое имя? – спросила Хагир. Она слышала, как называл ее Хорхе, но, чтобы понять суть вещей, нужно истинное имя. То, как человек называет себя сам.  
– Зираш, – в голосе ведьмы звучала насмешка. – Я предсказала, что Хорхе отправит Рузе кормить червей, за это Рузе изгнал меня из города. Я вернулась, чтобы помочь Хорхе исполнить его предназначение.  
– Я сожгла твою голову и закопала ее в землю, – разгадка пришла неожиданно. Было что-то знакомое в манере ее речи, том, как она поворачивала голову. Если бы Нариз была здесь, они были бы похожи, как сестры, как мать и дочь. Плоть от плоти, но ведьмы приходили в мир одни и не заводили детей. Хотя был один способ… – Как ты вернулась, Нариз?  
– Ее имя Зираш, – с негодованием повторил Хорхе. Разве не он должен был первым уловить сходство? Чем дольше Хагир на нее смотрела, тем сильнее убеждалась в своей правоте. Ведьма может немного отсрочить старость, если пьет свежую кровь, только постарев хоть на день, уже не станет юной. Ведьма может взять кусок глины и слепить из него голема, отдать ему частицу своей души, обычно так делают слуг, но слуга может быть и шпионом, прекрасной юной девой. Понял ли Хорхе, что полюбил пустой сосуд? – И она нашла и покарала шпионов Бахрея среди моих людей.  
Он знал ее недолго и уже дал ей вершить суд. Гнев Хагир стал яростью.  
А потом она подняла голову. Там что-то висело. Наверху. На воротах.  
Там же, где висело тело беспутного королевского герольда по имени Дезмонд, а до него висели тела Гранта, братьев Рузе.  
– Твоя служанка. Я сразу знал, что эта дрянь хочет от меня избавиться. Она шпионила на Бахрея.  
– Замолчи, – приказала Хагир и, когда он попытался продолжить, повторила. – Имей уважение к мертвым.  
Хорхе не просто свернул Азиль шею, он разрезал ей живот – теперь вместо него зияла темная дыра. Ведьма улыбнулась, поймав направление ее взгляда.  
– Она была шлюхой, – Хорхе не мог остановиться. – Я подарил ее Рузе, это был мой трофей. Тогда мы еще были друзьями и чем все закончилось?  
“Все закончилось тем, – хотела сказать Хагир, – что ты поверил ведьме, рассорившим тебя с твоим старым другом”. Может быть, Азиль была права: даже самый плохой человек может стать еще хуже.  
Хагир вдруг увидела, как Хорхе срубает саблей голову Бахрея, как склоняются перед ним его люди, признавшие сильного. Как они вместе завоевывают империи, рушат города. Он подал ей воды, теперь вода снова казалась ей красной.  
Но он дал, а она выпила воду.  
– Не говори только, – захихикала ведьма, – что это было твое дитя.  
Хихиканье вышло настолько мерзким, что Хагир наконец вспомнила. И ведьма, очевидно, вспомнила тоже, потому что сжала в руке амулет, вскинула с заклинанием руку.  
Воздух задрожал, зажужжал, и Хагир бросило на колени. Зачесались кончики пальцев, закололо под ребрами, Хорхе поднял с песка ее саблю, чтобы отрубить ей голову.  
Он хотел отомстить за предательство, за то, что сам увидел в ней и в чем разочаровался. Глупец. Он замахнулся и попятился, когда клинок сломался об ее шею. Сталь была настолько остра, что покалечила ему руку.  
То, что спало под городом, больше не казалось Хагир опасным - скорее зверем, ластящимся к хозяйским рукам. Первой сломалась шея, следом треснула грудная клетка, сместились ребра, когти продрали оковы плоти.  
Когда-то она считала это проклятием – опустошать города, обращая само воспоминания о них в прах, уничтожать языки, народы, целые цивилизации. Ведьма шептала колдовские слова, которые не могли спасти.  
Хагир одним ударом перебила ей позвоночник. Зираш упала лицом в песок и задергалась, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Раньше здесь было море, огромное бескрайнее море, земля даже тысячи лет спустя помнила влагу и скорбела о ней. Если пролить достаточно крови, можно вернуть даже воду в пустыню. Настоящую бушующую стихию, не ту, что стыдливо прячется по каналам и собирается после дождя.  
Хорхе оказался не глуп. Он бежал со всех ног, петляя по улицам города. Они всегда прятались среди людей, но это лишь делало расплату более мучительной: ничего не дается даром.  
Она никогда не ошибалась и никого не щадила. Ни тех, кто ей помогал, ни тех, кто предавал.  
Если Хорхе хотел жить, то должен был оставить ее умирать в пустыне.


End file.
